Draw With Me
by Tsukaimon
Summary: Lucy, for years, has been alone in her special world, only a long strip of glass to keep her company...until she sees a cat on the other side of the glass. Quickly, the two become friends. How will the two fare?


**_Before I start this thing, I want to point out that I do not own the original Draw With Me concept. Draw With Me was created by Mike Inel, and Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Taeshi._**

**_

* * *

_**

Loneliness. That's all that there was in this desolate, depressing wasteland. There was no grass, no trees, no nothing, as far as anyone could see. There was only the glass. A long, see-through border that sliced through the land like a blade, dividing two parts of the Earth. No one knows how, or when, the glass appeared. Or, rather, no one cares. The glass was meaningless to everyone. Everyone, that is, except to a young female cat named Lucy.

Young Lucy visited often, wondering what was on the other side, though she was a bit afraid of finding out. Lucy was a beautiful girl with snow white, somewhat long fur, and bright blue eyes. She wore a large pink bow around her neck, completely opposite of her tomboyish personality.

Lucy visited the place for a long time. For years, in fact. The place was barren, lonely; and she liked it that way. It was her own special paradise. All hers. Until, one day, there was something different about her special place; there was someone else. On the other side of the glass. It was a gray cat about her age with bright green eyes. He wore a blue scarf that was tied at the back.

Lucy frowned at the stranger, who didn't seem to notice she was there. She stomped in front of him, glaring and tapping the glass as she spoke. "Hey, jerkface, this is my place. Take a hike," The cat tilted his head to the side with his eyebrow raised. "Didn't you hear me? I said to buzz off, jerk."

The gray cat frowned slightly, and Lucy clenched her fists in frustration, realizing that he couldn't hear her. The boy then grinned, and he pulled out was seemed to be black chalk, writing something on the glass, to Lucy's horror. _Can you write?_

Lucy was horrified that he had written on the glass, and she glared at him as he threw the second piece of chalk over the glass. She picked up the chalk quickly, furiously writing back in response. _Of course, jerkface. What's it to you?_

The gray cat looked confused, writing back to her. _Umm, the name's Mike, not jerkface. What's your name?_ Lucy rolled her eyes at the male cat's handwriting, deeming it terrible.

Lucy wrote back, smirking somewhat at Mike, who watched her curiously. _Your handwriting's terrible, jerkface. I'm Lucy. Remember it._

Mike laughed soundlessly at the response. He paused for a moment, pondering a response, then he got an impish gleam in his green eyes. He drew a small, miniature doodle of himself with its tongue sticking out at Lucy teasingly. _Bet I can draw better than you._

Mike could tell he had struck a nerve when Lucy gripped the dark chalk in her hand, and she furiously drew a large drawing of her self, overly exaggerating the chest area and giving mike the bird as she did so. She childishly stuck out her tongue as she wrote._Beat that, jerkface._

Mike flinched away from the drawing, his cheeks burning furiously, earning a smirk from Lucy. Mike read her lips as she said the word, "Pervert," Trying to hide his embarrassment, he wrote back to her. _You don't even look like that. This is more accurate._ To the side, he drew a quite ugly doodle of Lucy with an almost non-existent chest, earning an embarrassed punch against the glass from Lucy.

_Oh, yeah, jerkface?_ Lucy wrote, drawing a picture of Mike with a stereotypical nerd look: large glasses, zits, buckteeth, the works._This fits you nicely._

Mike rolled his eyes at the drawing, seeing it as nothing more than a childish insult. _Haha, funny._ He stopped writing for a moment to sit cross-legged on the ground, looking up at Lucy and waiting for her to do the same. She sat down on her knees as Mike began to draw some more, her doing the same.

The two became fast friends afterwards. Lucy, after awhile, didn't mind Mike visiting her personal paradise. Soon enough, in Lucy's eyes, Mike had become a part of it. When she visited the glass, she was always anxious until Mike would walk up, grinning and waving. Though she kept it hidden, she was always happy to see him. The two would always have competitions to see who could draw the best, and eventually, the two made it their goal to cover the entire glass with their drawings.

Had anyone been viewing this childish game that these best friends were playing, the dependency that Lucy had on Mike would've been obvious. She was always afraid that for some reason he wouldn't show up and, when she didn't see him for longer than normal, she wanted to immediately say. "Where've you been? I was worried..." but she would never do so. She'd never admit to Mike how she felt.

Before the two friends, stuck in their vision of paradise, had known it, years had passed by. Lucy had curled up by the glass, almost trembling. Mike wasn't here. It had been far to long for her. She felt loneliness closing in, closer, closer, and she couldn't bear it. She almost started to cry, until she saw her friend kneeling down in front of the glass, grinning. She sat up, quickly regaining composure. Picking up a piece of chalk, she wrote to him. _Hey, jerkface. Where were you? I've been bored as hell._ A part of her hoped that Mike would see the feelings behind the words, behind the facade she put up, but it was quickly pushed away by her feelings of denial.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Mike blush, tugging at part of his collar awkwardly before writing back to her. _Nowhere, I just overslept. So, let's go ahead and draw!_ Lucy noticed right away that he was stalling, but she ignored it. Lucy began drawing a doodle of a small, green dinosaur with blue eyes, glaring at nothing in particular.

Lucy continued drawing until she noticed Mike had not drawn anything. She looked up at him, seeing him staring straight ahead. She blushed a little, but then she realized that he was staring right through her. As if she wasn't there. Confused, Lucy wrote to him._Mike, are you okay?_ She waited for a response, then looked in alarm at what she wrote, realizing that it was completely out of character for her. But before she could scribble it out, Mike broke out of his trance and looked at what she wrote.

_Yeah, why?_ Again, Lucy noticed, Mike was trying to bypass the subject. She wanted to know, though, and she wasn't going to give up until he told her what was wrong, no matter how much it annoyed him.

Lucy glared at him in annoyance. _Seriously, jerkface, what's wrong? You've been distracted the whole time. You're barely drawing anything!_ Mike looked at Lucy almost guiltily, then he suddenly looked troubled.

Quickly, Mike picked up the chalk and frantically wrote to her. _Sorry, Lucy. I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?_ Before Lucy could write back, Mike jumped up and ran away quickly, leaving a bewildered Lucy.

Lucy raised a shaky hand to the glass, wanting to draw something, but no inspiration would come to her. Mike was her inspiration, her motivation, her drive. She simply drew a sad face, reflecting her current mood, before leaning against the glass as exhaustion suddenly caught her and enveloped her like a wave.

Twenty-four hours. That's how long it's been since Mike ran off. Lucy was keeping track of every second, every minute, every hour that he was away. Every hour she would mark down a straight line, signifying how long she had been waiting.

Three days. Lucy was beginning to feel very anxious, pacing in front of the glass. Much as she tried, she couldn't pull herself together. Frustratingly, she slammed her head against the glass in anger, thankfully not breaking it or her head.

A week. Mike's been gone for a week. Lucy was going insane waiting for the boy. She hugged her knees and slowly rocked herself back and forth, back and forth, singing quietly to herself in a sad attempt to calm herself.

A month. Lucy had nearly lost hope. She still hopelessly hung around by the glass, not wanting her vision of paradise to end. It couldn't. She wouldn't let it. But without Mike, what paradise was there for her? She loved the boy. She loved him so much, and the waiting was slowly pushing her over the edge. "Please," she whispered quietly. "Please, please, please, Mike, come back..."

Then, finally, as if in answer to her prayer, she saw the gray cat happily walked by the glass. He didn't even seem to notice her. Happily, she jumped up, not even bothering to pretend anymore. She had him back. Finally, her Mike was back. "Mike!" she called soundlessly, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't hear her. She frantically tried to get his attention, then he turned to her, looking at her confused, as if he didn't know who she was. _Lucy! It's me, Lucy!_ She wrote to him, her eyes shining, happy tears almost rolling down her cheeks.

Mike tilted his head to the side, still not quite remembering. Lucy held up the piece of chalk in her hand, and his eyes widened. This is the girl who was from the other side of the glass, the girl who he was separated from him for as long as he had known her. Sheepishly, Mike waved to her awkwardly.

Lucy smiled brightly at him, throwing a piece of chalk over as he had done when they had first met. Their old goal still fresh in Lucy's mind, she wrote to him. _Wanna draw?_ Mike stared at the chalk for several moments, and Lucy frowned. She grinned once more when Mike picked it up.

_No, I'm sorry._ He looked extremely guilty as he wrote this, and Lucy's heart almost shattered.

_Why?_ She wrote back to him quickly. She wanted an answer. She _needed_ an answer, or she would go insane. She didn't bother questioning him about why he had stopped visiting her for so long, or for his awkward behavior...she just wanted to know why he wouldn't draw with her.

It was their goal, wasn't it? It always had been. Always. Lucy loved spending time with Mike, blissfully happy and content with her special paradise that she had created with him. And she wanted to know why he wanted to take it away from her.

_It's just..._Mike stopped writing suddenly, and Lucy tilted her head to the side, watching Mike's worried expression turn to pure joy. A beautiful girl with long, black hair tied up in a blue bow ran up, wrapping her arms around Mike and crushing her very soul. All her hope, everything, every bit of life she had left, just crumbled. The girl grinned up at him, then looked questioningly behind Mike as she noticed Lucy. She spoke something inaudible, Mike answering, then he turned back to her to finish his sentence. _I just don't need you to be happy anymore. It was fun, sure, but, I mean, what good would it do? We could never be together, never truly be friends, if we're always separated. I'm sorry, Lucy, I truly am, but this is goodbye._ Mike dropped the chalk in his hand, crushing it with his foot, showing her he meant what he said as he wrapped his arm around the girl and walked off.

Lucy stared, her expression blank. So many things ran through her mind, so many feelings: anger, hatred, jealousy, sadness, confusion...who says that they couldn't be together? Mike wasn't even trying...but she would. She'd prove to him that they could be together.

She'd break through the glass.

She pulled her arm back, slamming her fist into the glass. _Crack._ It was working! She punched the glass again, and again. _Crack. Crack. Crack._ Lucy's hands were hurting by this point, but she didn't care. With all her strength, she rammed into the glass full force with her body, breaking through and watching as the sharp glass shards fell to the floor on the other side.

"Mike!" she cried, her voice now audible. She heard it echo on the other side of the glass. "Mike, come back! See? We can be together, we can-" Lucy struck silent as she felt something cut her leg. She looked down to see it bleeding. "What...?" Then, she felt her shoulders being cut, and her arm, then her face..."MIKE!" she called loudly one last time before the rest of the glass silenced her for good.

"Maishul," the black haired cat spoke in a quiet voice as she heard an echo in the distance, slowing her pace to a stop and turning around. "Did you hear that?" She let go of Mike's hand and walked forward a little.

"Hear what, Sandy?" Mike asked her, tilting his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind, it's not important," she replied, taking Mike's hand again as they began to walk, drowning out the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, in the distance, a bloody and mangled corpse lie down by the glass, wide blue eyes stretched open forever. With her last bit of strength, Lucy had written one last message on the glass.

_I love you, Mike._


End file.
